My Winter Love
by Mrs. King sen
Summary: Kakashi Hatake dan Sakura Haruno mengalami percintaan yang rumit, ada Anko Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka dan Itachi Uchiha beserta Sasuke Uchiha yang terlibat di dalamnya.
1. Chapter 1

Awal dari musim semi,salju yang mengkristal di jalan jalan kota Konoha mulai mencair. Tupai tupai mulai terlihat di sayup pepohonan yang masih sedikit basah untuk merayakan berakhirnya masa hibernasi mereka.

Di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Gadis berambut pink menanggalkan sweater merah jambu yang ia kenakan saat musim dingin yang masih berlangsung tadi malam. Sekarang ia tampak cantik dengan pakaian merah marun bergaya casual, pemberian Tsunade, oneesan yang menetap di Seoul,Korea Selatan.

Beberapa orange jeruk mengisi mangkuk kaca. Disampingnya tersedia selai stroberi bersanding dengan potongan - potongan roti tawar. Ada juga segelas susu sapi melengkapi menu sarapan Sakura.

"Mama,Sakura pergi sekarang ya" Sakura mengakhiri sarapan paginya.

"Haruskah sepagi ini?" tanya nyonya Haruno yang terlihat sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah nyonya Haruno senang jika anak perempuannya beraktifitas di pagi hari ?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan sesegera merapikan buku buku serta map yang tergeletak di meja makan.

"Sakura..." "sandoicchi-nya" (sandwich) nyonya Haruno memberikan anak gadisnya sesuatu.

*My Winter Love*

Di luar tampak mobil Honda Jazz berinterior mewah,dibalut dengan warna satin silver metalic di bagian luar,sedang menunggu seseorang.

"ohayougozaimasu Anko san" Sakura membuka pintu mobil kemudian duduk di sebelah gadis tomboi yang sudah di kenalnya 3 tahun belakangan ini,Anko yang hari itu tampak sangat berbeda. Biasanya hanya jacket dan short pants yang membalut tubuh putihnya,tetapi pagi ini stocking hitam dengan miniskirt dan you can see di padupadankan scarf serta make up tipis juga menempa wajah cantik Anko. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan temanya itu.

"gomen'nasai sudah lama menunggu" rengek Sakura dengan menyuguhkan kotak makan berisi beberapa slice sandwich yang di bawanya dengan memerjapkan kedua matanya,Sakura merasa sudah membangunkan serigala betina karena kebiasaan "telat"nya.

"tidak masalah Sakura,oh tidak tidak Sakura terima kasih,aku sudah sarapan di rumah" Anko menolak dengan lembut dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari perumahan keluarga Haruno.

"ehh...ada apa dengan Anko hari ini?"...

Di tempat lain,tepatnya di sebuah ruangan kamar hotel berkelas suitroom dengan nomor 117 ,2 gelas berisi red wine mematung di sisi ranjang terpapar hotpants,tank top,pakaian dalam juga pakaian seorang pria.

Dari dalam kamar mandi,gemercik air shower tidak terdengar lagi,di susul keluarnya seorang pria tampan terlihat sangat jantan dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. "WoW"

Pria itu berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang,duduk dan mulai merebahkan tubuh sispeck-nya di samping tubuh mulus seorang wanita yang tampak sangat kelelahan,di dekap lalu di kecup bibir merah wanita itu. Hangat dan menggairahkan.

"hmm kau lama sekali" sang wanita menggelayutkan kedua tangannya pada bahu pria bersharingan itu.

Sang pria hanya tersenyum, di ikuti dengan gerak tangan kekarnya,pria itu mencoba menyibakkan handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"One more time baby" bisiknya...

*My Winter Love*

Jalan raya kota Konoha terlihat sangat lengang, mungkin di karenakan weekand para eksekutif muda tidak memacu mobilnya untuk bekerja. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan kehidupan mahasiswa di kota ini,kebanyakan mereka tengah sibuk membuat tugas dari dosen atau entahlah di kala weekand,seperti halnya Sakura. Sekitar 25 menit dalam perjalanan ke kampus, Sakura tampak asik membaca majalah Fashion 2010 menemani Anko yang ketika itu sedang memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Anko meskipun ia berpenampilan sefeminim apapun sehingga membuat Sakura iri akan keanggunannya, wanita itu tetap tidak dapat menutupi kebiasaan buruknya. "Ngebut"

Saat di pertigaan jalan

"Kakashi..!" tiba tiba saja Anko menghentikan laju mobilnya,tubuh Sakura pun sedikit terhempas bersama majalah yang dibacanya karena tidak menggunakan sitbelt. (dont try home)

"adduh..!"

"Anko san kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Raut muka Anko terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Gadis dengan scarf di lehernya hanya memandang jauh ke arah pria berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sedang bersama seorang wanita sexy keluar dari sebuah hotel dengan mengendarai motor Honda CBR 250 cc warna hitam dengan kombinasi abu abu yang sangat dikenalnya. Sakura menatap gadis yang usianya lebih tua 2 tahun itu dengan sedikit bingung.

"Brengsek..!" lirih Anko meninju setir mobilnya. Entah apa yang ada di benak Anko sekarang.

Tiba tiba terdengar seseorang mengetuk ngetuk kaca samping mobil Anko,yang membuat kedua gadis cantik itu sadar apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Anko dan Sakura pun keluar dari dalam mobil. Perasaan Sakura mulai sedikit tidak enak begitu juga Anko.

*My Winter Love*

Waktu menunjukan pukul 09.00 rapat panitia acara tahunan segera akan di mulai.

"Berhubung acara ini di selenggarakan di awal musim semi,konsepku untuk disain panggungnya seperti ini, ada ornamen pohon sakura menjadi kanopi piano disebelah kanan,lalu ornamen pohon maple disebelah kiri menjadi kanopi untuk vocal group, didepan panggung akan aku letakan bingkai besar,jadi seolah olah audience menyaksikan lukisan Japanese live music 3D " Shikamaru berstrategi dengan bantuan gambar yang di buat oleh Sai,mahasiswa fakultas seni budaya yang tidak di ragukan lagi dalam memainkan kuas di atas kanvas.

"Untuk sesi dokumentasinya,aku sudah menghubungi beberapa fotografer profesional kenalanku dan aku juga mengundang teman teman jurusan broadcast untuk mengatur jalannya penayangan di seluruh teve kampus" dengan semangat gadis berambut blonde bertubuh sexy,bermata biru,dan perebut hati para pria di kampus sehingga Sakura dan teman - temannya terpaksa betah mempertahankan "Singel Ladies",Ino melipat kakinya sehingga terpapar jelas tungkai yang jenjang memanjakan mata pria pria di ruangan itu.

"ouUu www.. ." Choji,Shikamaru,Neji,Lee menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Baik,semua sudah oke" suara segar Shizune ketua panitia Japanese Live Music,namun tiba tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Dimana Kakashi senpai dan Sakura chan?

"Sudah jam berapa mereka belum juga datang?"

Kembali menyoroti kejadian yang di alami Sakura dengan Anko.

"Huaaaa..."

"gomen'nasai,kami sedang belajar mengendarai mobil" Anko sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya,Sakura hanya mengikutinya. Kecepatan 110 km/jam di akui mereka sebagai pengemudi pemula? Bodoh ataukah nekat.

Ternyata yang mengetuk kaca samping mobil Anko adalah seorang pria.

Pria itu mengeryitkan alisnya,mendengar alasan yang menurutnya teramat sangat bodoh dan amatir bagi seseorang yang melakukan acting.

"Inilah hasil dari ulah para gadis penggosip saat sedang mengemudi" ketus pria dengan tatto di belakang lehernya, berjalan menghadap bagian mobil sport yang sedikit tergores.

"T_T" Sakura menangis dalam hati mengetahui pria tampan itu menganggap mereka sebagai keledai. Sedangkan Anko...

"Anda juga tidak lihat mobil saya juga tergores hasil dari ulah seorang pria yang kurang menjaga jarak ketika mengemudi..!" tantang Anko dengan menunjukan bagian belakang mobilnya yang juga terdapat goresan. Mata Sakura seketika berbinar - binar melihat temannya itu.

"huaaa kejantanannya tidak dapat di tutupi oleh scarf yang menggantung secara feminim itu" Jelas - jelas Anko yang salah karena mengerem mendadak tetapi Sakura tetap mengagumi temannya. Tanpa sadar ada yang memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pria lainnya.

"Sudalah Sasuke kun"

Pria bermata sipit,tampan,dan tenang,keluar dari dalam mobil. Dengan sebagian rambut yang terikat tampak semakin menawan. Matanya sangat mirip dengan pria sebelummya tetapi ia terlihat lebih dewasa.

Anko dan Sakura sedikit terbius dengan kemunculannya.

"Membosankan..!" keluh pria bertatto dengan mata onyxnya berjalan memasuki mobil sportnya.

"Ini kartu namaku, kalian bisa menghubungiku bila ada sesuatu" ucapannya membuyarkan lamunan kedua gadis muda dan cantik itu.

*Itachi Uchiha*

Zzz..zZz..zzz getaran dari dalam handbag Sakura terdengar.

Message from Choji : Sakura chan kau dimana,tampaknya Shizune marah sekali karena kau sudah telat menghadiri rapat untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Anko bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"...

*My Winter Love*

Di area kampus,pria bermata sayu,dengan rambut putih silver sesekali menggas motor Honda CBR-nya saat memasuki halaman parkir kampus.

Ia berjalan di koridor dengan melepas sarung tangan yang ia pakai menuju ruang kerjanya. Banyak pasang mata dari mahasiswi yang memperhatikan gayanya yang terlihat santai terkesan sangat jantan sebagai pria dewasa.

"Malam dingin yang sangat melelahkan" Kakashi melempar tubuhnya di atas empuknya kursi kerja. Lalu matanya tertuju pada meja kosong di hadapannya.

"Ternyata ia belum datang" Kakashi menatap foto dalam frame yang di letakan rapi di meja kerjanya dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Mungkin karena kondisinya yang kurang fit atau karena pria ini merasakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk dengan dirinya ketika melihat wanita di foto itu. Kita lihat saja.

Di sisi lain mobil Honda Jazz silver itu di pacu dengan kecepatan yang cukup untuk menggoyangkan botol botol sake di warung pinggir jalan.

"Aku juga terpana ketika melihatnya dan kemudian aku teringat juga akan menghajar seseorang"

"Hah,siapa yang akan kau hajar?" gadis berambut pink membulatkan mata emeraldnya menatap dalam kearah Anko.

"Hahahaha"Anko hanya tertawa. Mobil itu melesat hingga sampailah di gedung bercat coklat dan memasuki gerbang. Sakura dan Anko telah berada di kampus. Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya cukup keras.

"Hei..." mata Anko berkilat - kilat seakan berbicara "bi-sa-kah pe-lan se-di-kit Haruno"

"T_T Anko aku duluan yaaa" Sakura berpura - pura tidak melihat tatapan maut itu.

*My Winter Love*

"Pelankanlah laju mobilmu Sasuke" pria bermata sipit itu menoleh kearah pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke,bukankah mereka sangat menarik,terutama gadis merah marun tadi.." Ucap Itachi mengingat wajah seorang gadis yang belum lama mereka temui,Sasuke yang mendengarnya semakin menambah kencang laju mobilnya.

"Semudah itu kau tertarik kepada seorang wanita,niisan.."

*My Winter Love*

Tok tok tok

"sepertinya awal musim semi tidak membiarkan bunga sakura mekar kali ini" Sai menyimpulkan senyum buatan.

"Shizune san,aku bisa menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan sebab keterlambatannya.

"tidak,Hinata sebaiknya kau ambil alih tugas Sakura" Shizune menunjuk gadis lavender yang tengah meneguk secangkir teh.

"dan kau Sakura..." Shizune memberikan tugas baru kepada gadis bermata emerald.

"baiklah.." Sakura menunduk kecewa.

Rapat selesai,Sakura berjalan gontai di koridor kampus dan mengambil handphone dari saku bajunya.

"Anko kau dimana?"...

"Aku? Mau tau saja kau"

Sreett...Anko menggeser pintu dengan sedikit kasar,kakinya melangkah memasuki ruang besar itu lalu di letakannya handbag di atas meja kerja. Matanya menyoroti setiap sudut ruangan mencari seseorang. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah note.

*Anko aku sakit,aku pulang Kakashi Hatake*

"Sakura maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu"

tuttt...tuttt Anko menutup telpon dan bergegas entah kemana.

*My Winter Love*

Keesokan harinya.

Simphony itu terdengar sangat dingin dari tuts tuts piano yang di mainkan seseorang di ruang aula kampus. Walau hari ini hari kedua awal musim semi, dinginnya dari setiap not not yang di mainkan tidak dapat di tutupi, sedingin wajah pianistnya yang ternyata seorang pria tampan bermata onyx dengan tatto di belakang lehernya.

"Dia..?" Batin Sakura yang langsung bersembunyi di balik layar panggung.

"talentaku tidak untuk di nikmati oleh orang yang hanya bisa berdiri dan bersembunyi" Pianist itu menghentikan aktifitas jemarinya sesaat.

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika entah dari mana pianist muda itu tahu kehadiran dirinya.

"Jangan mengecewakan Shizune san untuk yang kesekian kalinya" Batin Sakura mencoba menyemangatkan dan ia pun mengambil ancang - ancang untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Suara hak sepatu mulai terdengar berderak di lantai aula.

"Sasuke san ini aku" Tiba tiba saja gadis dengan black miniskirt dengan rambut blonde datang menghampiri pianist itu.

"Ino..?" Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Sakura terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya,namun ia sadar bahwa ia harus segera bersembunyi kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke membidik tajam mata biru Ino.

"Menemuimu.." Ino melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria tampan di hadapannya. Lalu wanita bermata biru itu sedikit menjinjitkan high heels yang membalut kaki putihnya.

"ummphh" Sasuke dan Ino berciuman.

"Sakura apa kau juga menginginkannya?"...

"Ya sedikit" jawab Sakura setengah sadar.

"Ka-ka-shi sensei".

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Menguntit adegan dari novel icha icha paradise,sama sepertimu" Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura. Tiba - tiba wajah Sakura memerah karena kejailan senseinya.

Mata onyx Sasuke terus memandangi sesuatu dari kejauhan.

(to be continue)


	2. Chapter 2

Entah aku sudah ngedit chapter berapa kali,huhu maklum saya ababil (abg2 labil),terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia menunggu chapter update saya *siapa yaa

Sekarang saya lagi dengerin lagu Ikimono gakari -sakura hira hira maiorite ochite lalala..

Enjoy reading...

*My Winter Love*

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha terlihat semakin sepi,terutama setelah banyaknya jadwal kegiatan Sasuke Uchiha dengan kampusnya dan Itachi Uchiha dengan berkas - berkas kantornya. Namun hari ini salah satu diantara mereka terlihat tengah duduk di balkon rumah. Menatap pepohonan yang menghijau dengan sesekali menghela napas merasakan oksigen disekitarnya.

Zzz..Zzz getarnya memecahkan konsentrasi.

Messange from new number : Itachi Uchiha? Aku wanita dengan insiden mobil kemarin. Dapatkah kita bertemu?

Itachi menatap layar LCD handphonenya,di bacanya sebuah pesan singkat,ia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya,lalu di teguknya secangkir ocha. Dalam pikirannya kini terlintas dua orang wanita yang belum lama ia dan adiknya temui. Siapa pengirim pesan singkat tersebut?. Wanita dengan scarf di lehernya ataukah...

Itachi tersenyum dengan penuh harapan. Mata sipitnya menyiratkan tujuan tertentu dan ingin segera mewujudkannya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya.."...

*My Winter Love*

"baiklah" Sakura memasukan handphone ke dalam tas imutnya, lalu mengedarkan bola matanya di seluruh area kantin. Ia merasa terancam karena sedang duduk satu meja dengan seorang pria tampan yang menjadi pujaan kebanyakan mahasiswi di kampusnya. Namun keberuntungan menaungi Sakura,karena situasi kantin kampus saat ini terlihat lengang dari para gadis pemburu pria di hadapannya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau situasinya diubah menjadi ramai lancar?.

"Haruno sedang apa kau dengan Kakashi" cibir satu memasang target.

"Hei itu Kakashi-ku" cibir dua mengunci target.

"Dasar 3G (baca tri ji)..!" cibir tiga mendengus kesal.

"Hei tunggu apa arti dari 3G?" tanda tanya besar bertengger di atas kepala cibir satu dan dua.

"3G sama dengan Genid,Ganjen,Gatel" author memperjelas dengan menaik turunkan kedua alis di keningnya. "ohh~"

Sakura yang mendengar semua cibiran para Kakashi Lovers itu tubuhnya mulai terhuyung lemas,seperti secarik kertas tertiup angin,bagai nyiur melambai-lambai.

"Sakura kau baik - baik saja..?" pria di hadapannya terheran melihat raut muka gadis berambut pink yang terlihat suram dan semakin suram seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang menyeramkan ataukah penuh dengan penderitaan.

"Ngg..eh" Sakura memutar mutar kepalanya ketika akan membayangkan kembali para Kakashi Lovers mendemonya dan menindasnya.

"Oh ya me-mengapa kau bisa berada di aula?" Sakura sedikit gugup memulai pembicaraan serius dengan sensei-nya yang tampan.

"entahlah,mungkin jodoh yang mempertemukan kita" tukas Kakashi yang selalu tidak pernah serius,tangan kirinya terlihat nyaman dengan novel stensilnya karena memang sudah biasa dan tangan kanannya terlihat menggenggam gelas berisi sake,kemungkinan ia akan meneguknya sekarang. Mata Sakura terus berporos menanti momen wajah Kakashi tanpa terbalut masker ketika ingin minum.

"Belum waktunya kau melihat ketampananku dengan seutuhnya,muridku~" Kakashi menyadari tingkah Sakura.

"Maka berpalinglah sekarang,dan jangan mencoba untuk mengintip" lanjut pria bersharingan di mata kiri dengan memainkan telunjuknya seketika melepaskan gengaman dari buku dewasa itu.

"baiklah~" Sakura menyilangkan kedua jarinya,lalu matanya sedikit melirik kearah Kakashi.

Rasa was was menggelayuti gadis bermata emerald,seakan menunggu untuk mengetahui siapa pemenang nominasi kategori "Karakter wanita paling cantik" untuk film Naruto,ketika melirik pergerakan Kakashi saat ingin membuka masker.

"hmm repot,tolong ambilkan aku sedotan saja Sakura" Kakashi tidak jadi membuka sedikit pun masker yang ia pakai.

"huaaaaa tiddaaak" roh Sakura meronta ronta penasaran. Akhirnya Kakashi menghabiskan sake dengan bantuan sedotan dan keahlian terpendamnya "Origami" yang membuat sedotan itu di bentuk sekian rupa agar bisa ia gunakan. Kreatif.

"bisakah kau lebih serius Kakashi sensei?" Sakura meneguk secangkir ocha membuat dirinya tenang.

"baiklah nona Haruno,aku di mintai Shizune untuk menemani kau bertemu Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi menggaruk sedikit dagunya.

"Kapan kau bertemu Shizune san,hari ini diakan tidak ada mata kuliah,kapan dia memintamu untuk menemaniku,hei tunggu..." mata emerald itu sedikit mendelik.

"Sasuke Uchiha,pria menyebalkan itu?"

"Apakah sensei mengenalnya?" Sakura bertanya dengan antusias. Kakashi yang di brondong pertanyaan hanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan di bagian akhirnya.

"tentu,datanglah ke apartmentku bila kau ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang keluarga Uchiha" tawar Kakashi.

"Keluarga Uchiha..?" Seketika itu terlintas di benak Sakura pria bermata sipit, tampan dengan sebagian rambut yang terikat yang sangat ramah,membuat ia sedikit terbius akan kemunculannya. Lalu dengan tiba - tiba Sakura tesadar akan sesuatu.

"Sensei setelah aku perhatikan,aku baru sadar mata kananmu sedikit lebam,apa yang terjadi?" Seketika mata emeraldnya memandangi bagian wajah dari pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Di jalan aku bertemu wanita tua yang sedang ingin di rampok,tentu kau tau maksudku" Kakashi bersiul - siul menerawangkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri . Sakura yang dapat membaca kebohongan sensei-nya,hanya tertawa kecil.

*My Winter Love*

(Flash Back)

Seorang wanita terlihat kerepotan membawa dua kantong besar belanjaan.

Slashh..

Wanita itu menggesekan kartu di daun pintu sebuah apartment. Apartment yang lumayan mewah dengan wallpaper deep forest menempel pada dindingnya.

Di lihatnya pria tampan tertidur pulas di sebuah ruangan dengan teve yang masih menyala.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat Kakashi senpai" wanita itu duduk di sebelah ranjang besar dan di tariknya selimut bermotif panda mencoba membuat pria yang tertidur pulas lebih hangat.

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini saja kau tetap terlihat sangat jantan sebagai pria dewasa,tetapi bila di pandangi semakin lama kau akan terlihat semakin lucu dan menggemaskan"

"betapa aku mencintaimu sehingga aku tidak tega untuk menghajarmu dasar pria hidung belang" ketus wanita itu ketika mengingat apa yang di lihatnya pagi tadi.

"akan ku buatkan kau bubur,bersabarlah"...

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"ummpph beraninya seorang wanita datang ke apartment seorang pria sendirian" suara lembut seorang pria terdengar menggoda di teling wanita yang tengah berkutik di dapur. Kakashi mendekap Anko dari belakang,kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping wanita itu.

"Apakah aku terlalu berisik sehingga membangunkanmu?" Anko mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Kakashi.

"..." Kakashi menarik tubuh wanita itu dengan sedikit keras. Dan dengan sukses membuat mereka berhadapan. Mereka beradu pandang. Anko merasakan darah dalam tubuhnya berdesir hebat,ia teringat akan momen dimana ia pertama kali bercinta dengan seorang pria,dan pria itu ada di hadapannya sekarang,mencoba mengulang kejadian penuh gelora dan gairah di dapur. Dan..

"iaauuuww" Kakashi berteriak ketika tangan wanita itu meninju mata kanannya. Terlihat biru lebam di sekitar kelopaknya.

"Rasakan buaya darat.."

Anko segera menyiapkan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Tidak tega namun di hajar juga.

"Hiks hiks hiks Anko kau jahat sekali padaku" Kakashi memerjap merjapkan mata kanannya sambil berjalan menuju ruang pribadinya,untuk menanti pertanggung jawaban Anko,mengompresnya.

"Hei apa yang sedang kau lihat?" pria berambut putih silver yang sudah berada di suatu ruangan itu tengah berbicara, wajahnya tertunduk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hei aku sekarang terlihat menggemaskan sama sepertimu,bukan?" Kakashi mengajak bicara bed cover-nya yang bermotif panda. Tentu saja panda dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar kelopak mata,seperti matanya yang terkena tinjuan dari Anko.

Zzz... Message from Shizune san :Aloha Kakashi senpai, kenapa kau tidak menghadiri rapat kemarin,sebagai permintaan maafmu, aku memintamu menemani Sakura untuk bertemu Sasuke Uchiha besok.

Kakashi yang membacanya menghela napas panjang.

*My Winter Love*

"Apa yang dia ingin cari tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha?" bisik wanita berambut blonde yang terlihat mengendap - endap berusaha mendengarkan percakapan seseorang dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Sakura sepertinya ada yang mengamati dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kita" Kakashi mencoba memberi peringatan.

"Kakashi Lovers..?" muka Sakura pucat,membayangkan cibiran,demo atau akan di tindas oleh para gadis penggila pria di hadapannya kembali. Gadis emerald itu pun lagi - lagi mengedarkan bola matanya ke seluruh area kantin. Dan yang ia temukan hanyalah "Sepi".

"hahaha perasaanmu saja sensei" tawa Sakura terdengar lega.

"Hmm... Ikut aku" Kakashi menarik pelan pergelangan tangan muridnya,membawanya ke suatu tempat.

(to be continue)

happy review

CUP-CUP-EMUUUAHH...

untuk para reviewer spesial kiss dari saya...


End file.
